This invention relates to an improved supersonic humidifier adapted to atomize water particles with supersonic waves and to disperse them into air and in particular to an improved ventilating system for such a humidifier.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of supersonic humidifiers which have been developed by the present inventor prior to this invention. An atomizing chamber 2 is disposed inside a housing 1 which also contains a water tank 3 below the atomizing chamber 2. A supersonic vibrator 4 is disposed at the bottom of the water tank 3 and is held by a heat radiating plate 5. An atomizing cylinder 6 is disposed inside the atomizing chamber 2 opposite the vibrator 4. A nozzle cylinder 7 is removably and rotatably disposed on the housing 1 so as to be in communication with the atomizing chamber 2. There are also shown a storage tank 8 from which water is supplied into the water tank 3, a ventilating cylinder 9 protruding into the atomizing chamber 2, a high frequency circuit 10 for driving the supersonic vibrator 4, a transformer 11, a centrifugal ventilator fan 12 inside a casing 13 and a bottom cover 14.
Mist generated by the supersonic vibrator 4 is blown by the wind from the ventilator fan 12 through the ventilating cylinder 9 and moves from the atomizing chamber 2 into the nozzle cylinder 7, passing through the atomizing cylinder 6. The mist is dispersed into the air through the cylinder 7, humidifying the atmosphere.
Humidifiers of this conventional design are disadvantageous because a separately constructed casing is necessary for the centrifugal fan in order to determine the directions of air intake and ventilation. This increases the number of components and hence that of assembly processes.